Wedding Interrogations
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: It had been so perfect; Until the inevitable interrogation.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Magi,**

 **I do kinda like this one. I thought of this when one of my friends told me about how they did a wedding 'interrogation' after their wedding and this was needed.**

* * *

The wedding had been gorgeous, and everyone in Sindria had come to see it. There were delegates from the Kou, and every single country in the entire Seven Seas Alliance's rulers was there to attend.

After all, it wasn't every day King Sinbad of Sindria got married.

A vast array of colorful flowers had decorated the palace, but the ones that were in the most colors were of purple and pure white. Music and cheer flowed from every single corner, and even the court ladies were immensely cheerful on this day.

Of course, a surge of emotions had been going through the bride and groom, even as their friends tried to calm them down from it.

They had silently cursed the stupid tradition that they were unable to see each other before the wedding, but they abided by it.

Sinbad had complained that the stupid groom's outfit was itchy and uncomfortable and much too hot, and as such his bride had worried over the dress and everything in between.

It was adorable, really, how they wanted everything to be just perfect. Not for themselves, but for each other. It was even more adorable watching them try and avoid one another to keep up with tradition, only to be unable to stand it and have to have someone physically keep them from looking at one another when in company.

But, oh was it worth it. Everything had all been worth it to see Ja'far walk down that aisle in that dress on the arm of his adoptive father, Hinahoho. Well, not so much seeing Hinahoho as he had seen him every day, but Solomon did Ja'far look gorgeous.

The white fabric that flowed so beautifully around Ja'far matched his hair perfectly, making his porcelain skin seem even paler in comparison as it wrapped around his body, making him seem even more feminine than he usually did. Gold colored beading offset the pure white fabric, seeming like little stars upon a blanket of only the purest snow, bringing attention to Ja'far's adorable freckles. The nearly transparent veil upon his head adorned with flowers was above a gold circlet that Sinbad himself had given Ja'far upon the eve of the foundation of the country, and the blood red ruby seamlessly brought the attention straight to the bright green eyes that were filling with tears of joy.

Everything was worth it in that moment, and once the ceremony was over and everyone had given their best wishes to the happy couple, and somehow Judar had managed not to fuck everything up due to Yunan's wrangling, the newlyweds knew that they should enjoy the calm before the storm.

They had agreed when they announced their wedding to do a little interview with Yamraiha on their relationship after their honeymoon, and the other generals had warned them that she planned to be merciless. Of course, certain people from certain countries had submitted questions they wanted to be asked to the couple, and what made Ja'far the most nervous was Queen Mira Artemina's questions along with her youngest daughter's. Actually, he was more afraid of what their gifts would be.

But as the sun sank on the horizon, Ja'far didn't have time to wonder about what question's would be asked as some people flew home on the giant birds from Artimyra, and others went to the guests rooms of the palace and still others went back to their homes. As Ja'far and Sinbad went to Sinbad's—Now both of theirs—room, Ja'far was almost glad for the distraction.

* * *

 **(You thought you were going to get smut, didn't you?)**

* * *

They had gone to Reim for their honeymoon, partially on official business. There were diplomatic issues to discuss with Titus that they hadn't been able to talk about at the wedding, since the young Magi was crying too much to be able to talk properly since they had asked little Marga to be the flower girl.

It had certainly been pleasurable, the visit in and of itself, but Ja'far never exactly shook the thought of what would happen once Sinbad and him got back. He was almost afraid of what their friend would ask, but he was also almost afraid if he'd be able to walk or would need to be carried, what with how much of a sex drive Sinbad had when alone with his new husband.

But as he sat in Yamraiha's office, waiting for her to finish talking with Sinbad, he wasn't quite sure if he felt like answering her questions anymore.

However, when she sat down in front of him just ten minutes later, he felt his worries go away out of nowhere.

"Now, Ja'far… Er… Your highness?"

"Just Ja'far, please—You know I dislike titles, Yamraiha…"

"Alright… Now, Ja'far, this is going to be a bit different than a normal interview. I asked King Sinbad some questions, and I want to ask you them and see if you can guess what he said, and I'll let you know if you were right or not. And when I'm done talking to you, I'll call King Sinbad in and ask you both some more questions." She gestured to the notepad she had in her hand as she said this and picked up one of the quills from her desk.

"That's fine." Ja'far was confident in his knowledge of his king and husband to know he'd get this right, and he trusted Yamraiha not to ask… Too personal of questions.

"Then let's get started. Ja'far, what's your favorite date that you've ever had with King Sinbad?"

"Probably our first. We had to sneak away from Rurumu and we had a picnic under the stars, and it was honestly one of the most calming times I've ever had. Although, I think Sin probably said the one where we got lost in the woods and ended up getting caught in a rainstorm, or the one where we went swimming and I got a horrible, horrible sunburn." He chuckled slightly at the memory, a small smile on his face as a blush rose up to his face as he remembered exactly why those would be Sinbad's favorite dates.

"Well, King Sinbad was right about your favorite. Although, he said his favorite date was any date he got to spend alone with you." As she said this, she got a look on her face that clearly said 'how sweet', and Ja'far's blush increased to the point that his freckles disappeared.

"R-Really…?" He mumbled, flustered.

"Mhm. Now, what's your favorite non-sexual activity to engage in with your partner?"

"Why did I agree to this…? I-It'd probably be cuddling… And for Sin… P-Probably kissing…" And Yamraiha nodded, smiling and chuckling slightly. "Ja'far, why are you so embarrassed? It's only us and anything you don't want to leave this room won't."

"I know that-! It's just embarrassing to talk about my relationship with Sin!"

"Calm down, calm down… We're almost done. We have one more question, that's it."

"Okay…"

"So, Ja'far, what would you say was your favorite part of your wedding?" Ja'far smiled softly, glancing down at his left hand as he twisted his wedding ring slightly, sighing at how happy the memory was.

"I loved seeing how happy it made Sin… And I enjoyed getting to see how everyone else was happy too… But my favorite part was when we made our vows. Though I think Sin liked seeing me in my dress…"

When Yamraiha started giggling, Ja'far knew that he had gotten it right for Sin. As he listened to her get up, he became positive that this was the most embarrassing thing he'd ever agreed to do.

As Sinbad walked in the room, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ja'far's face flushed a beautiful shade of red, and he walked over to where his husband was sitting and he kissed his cheek, and Ja'far pushed him away slightly with a cry of "Sin!"

"What? We're married now, Ja'far! I can kiss you if I want!" Sinbad pouted slightly as Yamraiha walked back to her desk and sat down, and Ja'far huffed slightly.

"Well, Your Majesty, I'm afraid that'll have to wait until this is over as we're on a tight schedule and have a limited amount of time for this." To which Sinbad sighed and nodded, calming down but wrapping an arm around his blushing husband.

"Alright then, Yamraiha. Ask away."

"Okay. So, how long have you two been together as a couple?"

"About ten years…" Ja'far mumbled, looking away from Yamraiha's shocked expression.

"How have you two kept your relationship a secret this whole time?!"

"It wasn't easy. Especially on my part." Sinbad chuckled slightly at the glare he received from hid husband, and Ja'far smiled slightly at that. "You have no idea how many times I had to keep him off me, especially during work."

"It's impossible to do that with someone as beautiful as you though, Ja'far~"

"You aren't going to get anywhere with me with that line, Sin."

"Anyyywaaayyy… Next question?"

"Pfffttt— Okay, okay—Uhm- How do you two keep the romance alive with your busy lives?" It seemed to be hard for Yamraiha to keep from laughing as she jotted down their answers, but she seemed to be entertained.

"Ja'far will commandeer the kitchens and make us dinner that we normally eat in my room, and it's one of the only times we get to be alone."

"He, for some reason, really enjoys my cooking. I don't get why." Ja'far shrugged slightly, smiling softly.

"Okay. So, who fell for whom first and when?" As Yamraiha asked this, Ja'far blushed and raised his hand, looking away. "I did… I think I fell, all the way back in Valefor's dungeon. When he saved me, this feeling started and I quickly fell in love with him."

"I fell in love with him a few years later, though. I guess it was after we got through the whole Maader ordeal. Ja'far worked so hard to get me out of that situation, and when I talked to him about it he admitted that he wanted to go into her headquarters and break me out of there, but he wanted to do everything fairly. Apparently, he was so worried that Rurumu had to knock him out cold whenever he needed to sleep."

"Seems like he hasn't changed much." Yamraiha commented, and Ja'far glared at her, knowing that she was telling the truth. He did have a habit of not sleeping for days until someone forced him to go to sleep.

The conversation went on pretty simply, and they all laughed at some of the questions and Ja'far wondered why exactly he was so nervous about this. Sinbad took care of most of the questions, and they were all reasonably simple and somehow, somehow, they avoided the topic of sex.

How they did that, no one would ever know.

When Yamraiha told them she only had one question left, the worry rose within Ja'far again. This probably wouldn't end well.

"So, King Sinbad, you know that by outing your relationship you're putting Ja'far at a massive risk, so why…?"

The eerie look that overcame Sinbad's face sent chills down the other room's occupants' spines.

"I know I'm putting him at a risk, but I am going to do everything I possibly can to protect him like I help protect everyone here. I married him because I love him, and we agreed that we were okay with our relationship being outed. We both knew the risks, and we didn't care about them." Sinbad took Ja'far's hand and stood up, then simply stormed out of the room in a childish manner as Ja'far tried to protest, only to continue being dragged off.

Yamraiha blinked slowly before a grin spread across her face once Sinbad and Ja'far had left, and as she wrote down in her notebook, she said,

"Pisti… Are you happy now? You got you're protective Sinbad, now are you happy?"

A small girl opened up the doors of the cabinet she had been hiding in, an ear-splitting grin on her face.

"Very happy, Yamu. Very happy indeed."

The laughter that the tiny eighteen year old let out could be heard all around the world, and a sudden rush of shivers engulfed the world for a brief moment.


	2. An inspiration Update

Okie dokie, so I think it goes without saying that I did have an inspiration for this. I spent a lot of time studying for this one, oddly enough. I based Ja'far and Sinbad's wedding outfits off of Indian and Arabic/Muslim traditional outfits. "The Harsh One" Said I based it off of Christian weddings (I assume it's because I made Ja'far's dress white but I will talk about that later) but I really couldn't include all the preparations and different steps that are included in one, since they are mostly religious. Arabic/Muslim is a bit closer, but a lot of it is still religious. I didn't write about the ceremony more than I needed to because it wasn't the main focus of the story. I also added in a bit that I'd seen in comics to design the outfits.

Now, onto the outfits. This is a kinda long explanation, so bear with me here.

First off, the reason why I have Ja'far in white.

Normally, a wedding dress in India could be any color under the rainbow, but is traditionally red. So, since this is based on traditional dresses, Ja'far's outfit would be red.

Except, the color choice is for religious reasons for them. So, red was out because I didn't want to offend anyone that believes in those things. Next, I looked at Arabic wedding dresses. Mostly white. Even traditional. I saw a beautiful blue one that I was going to base the dress off of, but I realized something. I had to factor in the main colors of different countries that would be in attendance. Blue was Immuchak, so blue was out. Red and green are heavily associated with the Kou and Sasan. Pink is Artemyra. Teal is mostly associated with Musta'cim. Some people would argue that Reim was white, but Reim is heavily based on Roman/Italian culture and back then, yes, white was the main color people wore. But they also wore all sorts of other colors as well. So it ended up being white to avoid offending people.

Second, Sinbad is not in a tux. Tuxedo's didn't exist in that time, and even if they did it would have been white because the couple would be wearing matching colors to symbolize their new unity in marriage. I know I could have made the outfits purple, but purple was a very expensive color to make at that time. Yes, it was symbolic of royalty, but you also have to remember, JA'FAR planned this. He'd do everything to keep within a budget and white was expensive enough. So, no purple. I had him complaining that the outfit was hot and itchy and uncomfortable, and all the people I have asked have always said that unless it's too small, a tuxedo is super comfortable. Now, I have never worn a tux, but I do know people who have so I had to give them their dues. But I have worn a Sarai(The stereotypical Indian dress) and a few other Arabic/Indian outfits, and they are INCREDIBLY uncomfortable and itchy and hot. So, that's what I based it off of.

The father walking the bride down the aisle is supposed to be symbolic of the bride moving from one family to another, and is in almost all versions of different weddings I have seen have the father walking the bride down the aisle.

Third, I had Ja'far in the dress as a reference to my previous fic, and because I saw in one omake Ja'far had been prompted into thinking about either his wedding with Sinbad, or how he's often called the Queen of Sindria/Mother of Sindria. I don't think it has been translated yet, so I went off of what I saw. I'll admit doing this blindly is idiotic, and I probably shouldn't have. I wanted to add a scene with Ja'far where he protested to wearing the dress but it really didn't fit in with the story.

This is only the tip of the iceberg, but it's really all I have time to write. I wish I could write more and explain the inspiration behind every single one of my stories, but I barely have time to write the stories I do. The scene I was talking about is only five hundred ninety one words, but there's a crud ton of research that goes into those words.

* * *

EDIT:

I forgot to add this when I originally did this but multiple people have PM'd me or (For those who know me IRL) have messaged me by other means have told me that Ja'far really wouldn't wear a dress and I counter with this;

His normal outfit IS a dress.

Or at least a skirt. Back then, no one really cared if girls wore pants or not or if boys wore skirts. It was really whatever beat the heat best. Although, yes men were considered to be the person to wear pants and girl dresses, if a girl wore a pair of pants, as long as they weren't a slave, it didn't matter really. And it seems that, in Magi at least, people care even less. So why would Ja'far care if he wore a dress? He'd protest, sure, but that's because of the fact that even back then the female's wedding gown cost a lot more than the normal outfit. And if Ja'far wore pants under his uniform then they'd have to be Capri's. It's likely he doesn't even wear anything underneath it since back then it was normal for that.

I have no excuses for Ja'far agreeing to it, other than Sinbad wanted to talk about it. Yes Ja'far is very secretive, yes he is a very personal person.

HOWEVER, he is very ashamed of his past. That's why he's secretive about it. That's canon. So, who's to say Ja'far wouldn't agree to talking about his relationship with Sinbad if there is ground rules on how much can be asked?

I know this is be playing fast and loose with the rules, but there's nothing saying I can't. And I haven't broken the rules of canon, I have stretched them as far as they will go.


End file.
